


L Lawliet and the Case of Azkaban

by Writers Legend (JSML)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSML/pseuds/Writers%20Legend
Summary: We know that L told Light that he stayed in England for 5 years & he became a tennis champion in the England Junior Cup. However we also know that our favorite sugar and fruit loving detective is a liar. What was L really doing?DeathnoteHP crossover





	L Lawliet and the Case of Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random plot bunny and I really have no idea where it will go. Why am I writing this? I'm not done,I am in denial that L will no longer be around because Kira killed him. He was... is my favorite character. *sobs* So, I was desperate and started searching stories about him and this plot bunny decided to hop into my head and would no leave be alone until I wrote it down. So yeah.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_All Data Deletion._

Light stared at the screen. "All data deletion? ... What does that mean?"

"I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds if anything unexpected should happen to him..." L said automatically. What had Watari...?

"Unexpected should happen to him..."

"He... can't be..."

L wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking.

"Where is the reaper?" he asked suddenly.

No, it couldn't be. This wasn't good.

"The reaper..." Yagami-san said. "It's gone..."

L's mind was racing. This definitely wasn't good.  _If Watari is dead... if that's the case, Amane hasn't even had a glimpse of his face... Yagami Light... did he do something when he went out a while ago...? But I didn't let anybody know Watari's name... what if... the reaper..._

No!

"Everyone," he said. "The Reape-... !"

Suddenly, L felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if an elephant were standing on him. His eyes widened, was he... a heart... attack?

He shook, he felt weak. The strength drained from his body and he soon found himself unable to hold the spoon in his fingers.

"Oh? What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" Yamagi-san said nervously. The chief didn't like what was going on here, Ryuuzaki was acting strange.

The spoon left the detective's fingers. Falling, falling, to everyone's shock, he tumbled over the side of the chair, his balance was gone.

The world blacked out for a second and he felt a sudden jolt on his side. When his vision focused once more, he saw he was on the ground in the arms of Yagami Light. It was hard to breathe. The pain in his chest seemed to increase.

"Ryuuzaki!" cried Light. The other members of the investigation team stared in shock.

... Yagami Light ...

He looked up at Yamagi-kun's concerned face. Only, Yamagi-kun wasn't concerned. He was grinning. A small smirk as if to say, "I won." There was a dangerous glint of triumph in Yamagi-kun's eyes, no. He wasn't looking at Light Yamagi. This was Kira. After all this time, L felt he had to congratulate Kira for his intelligence in being able to elude the world's greatest detective for as long as he had.

_So... I... I wasn't wrong..._  L thought. Light is Kira. Mello, Near, he wished the two luck as his true successors.

He looked right back at his killer's eyes. Kira, was he about to cry? Was he this good of an actor? L's own eyes felt heavy. Maybe... if he closed them, maybe this pain in his chest, that was now spreading through his entire body, maybe it would subside. Was this what dying felt like? What was there for him after death?

The world was growing dark again. There were many voices in the room. But they all blurred into one indistinguishable sound.

A haze of chaos.

A black world.

_But... I..._  He allowed his heavy eyes to close, anything to relieve the pain. Far, far away, he heard the screaming voice of Light.

" _Ryuuzaki! Hey! Ryuuzaki!"_

So tired... and too heavy... stop the pain...

_"What... whathappened?_ _Wahtis...wahtisgiongon?_ _Uh..."_

And the last thought on the young man's mind was  _Yamagi Light. I have an intuition that we will meet again. Case closed. Everyone, sumimasen. You'll have to do the rest without me..._

" _WAAAAAAH!"_ Light screamed. And the great detective fell into oblivion.

* * *

L Lawliet opened his eyes and was suddenly blinded by a brilliant white. As his eyes began to adjust, he was soon able to make out a gate. It was a tall gate surrounded by a translucent mist, stretching so high that L couldn't make out the top. He cautiously approached the iron gate and studied it. The design was familiar, it almost reminded him of the gate outside...

"L, I see you've arrived," a gentle voice said to his right. He looked over. There were two familiar figures smiling at him. Since when did?

At the sight of the first, L's eyes widened. Watari!

That's right, the design reminded him of the gate outside The Wammy's House.

"W-Watari! But, you're," he paused. "I'm dead. This is death." Watari nodded.

"Yes, we are. We've been waiting for you to come," the old man said. Waiting for?

"Demo, I thought you, you died only seconds before me," said L.

"That is true. In life, I did die only seconds before you, but death does not know time in the sense that we in life knew it," Watari explained.

Well, if you thought about it that way, L supposed that partially made sense.

"It saddens me to see that such a bright young man such as yourself had to experience death as early as you did," a second voice interrupted. L turned his full attention to the second man standing next to Watari. That long white beard, the sharp and knowing yet gentle blue eyes behind familiar spectacles, the foreign robes, where had L seen him before?

"It has been a while, August Alexander," he said. L's eyes widened. That name, he'd used it... once. A long time ago in life, why wasn't he remembering? It wasn't like him to forget.

"Ah," said the old man. "I believe that the charm's effects are still lingering, even after death. Effects. Charm. Remember,  _remember!_ Argh, L hadn't felt this frustrated in years.

"Perhaps," the old man said, "this might jog your memory, Mr. Alexander." He then proceeded to pull out a stick from his pocket. He walked over and held the stick out to L, who hesitated before slowly taking the stick into his hand.

The moment it made contact with his skin, he felt a familiar rush of... energy flow through his entire body- well, spirit. And then it call came back to him, in an overwhelming force. Not a stick, a wand. His wand. It had been a while since the not energy, but magical part deep inside him had awakened. His memory steadily returned. That one year: the time turner, Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Harry, the dementors, it was all coming back to him. He looked at the smiling old man in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore-sama," he greeted with a smile of his own. "Indeed, it has been quite a while." It took a couple of seconds before another fact registered in the young detective's brain. "Wait, you're, you died?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, quite a few years ago actually. I'm sure you're curious to know what happened during the war after you left, but I believe that, that is a story best left for another time."

L nodded. That's right, the war. The war that had just started when L had found himself stranded in Hogwarts with a murder case involving wizards on his hands. The Case of Azkaban. Not an everyday case detectives got to solve, anyone could have told him that. L stood there with his typical hunch and let the last of the memories sink in. Yes. He remembered when...

* * *

 

"... It has been decided. Robert J. Falkon and Drew Colton are guilty of transportation of illegal weaponry and first-degree murder!" The entire room was immediately screaming in chaos as the two felons were taken away screaming revenge and the press was crazily trying to get a brief interview with the successful detective.

"Mr. Pluim, Mr. Pluim, what else have you to say about this recently solved case?"

"Mr. Pluim, could you please elaborate on the methods of your investigation?"

"What are your feelings of your job as a now internationally known agent of the Scotland Yard?"

The tall man ignored all of his eager interviewers and made his way through the crowd to the guarded, dark vehicle. As soon as he entered the car, it sped away. The man watched a few buildings pass by before he took out his phone and dialed the number he had been instructed.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Everything worked according to plan," the man reported. "I've seen to it that all traces have been erased."

"Excellent," the voice commended. "That's just what I needed." The man paused. He had the feeling something wasn't right. "Erm, Dr.?" The call ended and the Mr. Pluim was left staring at his phone. He didn't like this. Something must have happened.

"Turn around," he ordered the driver. However the car if anything only increased in speed. "Turn around," he repeated. The driver did not comply. The man cursed under his breath. " _Turn this car aroun-"_

The driver slammed on the breaks and the car lurched forward, its wheels screeching. The dark vehicle skidded turned sideways as it skidded to a stop. Mr. Pluim looked out of his side window and tensed with fear. What? No, how could they... when did he?

"Markus Anton Pluim, slowly exit the vehicle and put your hands behind your head. You are hereby under arrest."

He shakily complied and soon found himself hand-cuffed and surrounded by countless men, all pointing guns at him and the road blocked by six police cars. He soon was too led away by authorities in a similar manner as the criminals he had just condemned not fifteen minutes ago.

As soon as Mr. Pluim was safely locked away, one of the authorities, radioed in, "The plan was a success. He was right after all." Who would have known that the very detective who had been supposedly arresting wanted criminals had been the co-leader of the group himself? On the other end of the line, an elderly man sent the message to a young detective that was currently crouching next to a computer screen and adding an abnormally large amount of sugar cubes to his already sweetened drink.

"Did you hear that," Watari said with a smile. He was proud. England would never believe that a case which had baffled professional, world-wide known investigators for years had just been solved in two months by a thirteen-year-old-boy. "You're deductive skills never cease to amaze me." The young boy detective grinned with wide dark eyes that had shadows beginning to develop under them.

"Yes," said L, setting his drink down temporarily to pick up a small plate and take a bite of one of his favorite foods. "I heard it loud and clear." He loved it when justice prevailed. And strawberry cake.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't really know where this story is going to end up. It just kept gnawing at my mind unlike any other story I've thought of so I finally relented and began to write it down. I also noticed that there were very little Deathnote/HP crossovers so I don't know how popular this will be or if it'll be any good. Should I even continue writing this or is it a fail? Tell me what you think...? Trust me, it helps a lot. Arigatogozaimasu! ~WL
> 
> 2018 Edit: This story is currently discontinued. I have other projects of higher priority that I'm working on but I hope to pick this back up in the future and give it a satisfactory conclusion.


End file.
